


when the world is calm (tommy and tubbo)

by llavenderr



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llavenderr/pseuds/llavenderr
Summary: After a long day of battle, Tommy walks back to his favorite spot, the bench, and sits thinking of the many memories with his best friend, then coming to realize that Tubbo was always with him, even if it really didn't feel like it.
Relationships: Tommy and Tubbo - Relationship, Tommy and Wilbur, Tubbo and Wilbur
Kudos: 26





	when the world is calm (tommy and tubbo)

**Author's Note:**

> hiya everyone! this is my first post on AO3 and i hope it isn't really too bad lol. i used to post a whole lot on wattpad but im starting to cross over here lol. well i hope you like it lolol have fun with the angst<3

The world was quiet, and calm, unlike other days where it could be filled with chaos and yelling, making sick pranks that could only result in more yelling.

It was different today though, it was a beautiful day where everyone had rested peacefully, enjoying their day without letting any horribly political topics ruin it.

Two voices can be heard talking loudly, laughing every few minutes at their small conversation about how funny a previous event with some others had gone.

The blonde boy, he had let out a loud and forceful sounding cackle, as the other boy with brown hair talked, spilling his words while the other kept laughing at his words.

They both emphasized their words, letting their arms fling and the pace of their feet go quicker while they walked, their long blue uniform coats flowing through the air as they abruptly turned in their conversations. The coats were long enough to sway in the wind, since the patriotic uniforms that resembled their small country on the side were much too big for the smaller teenage boys.

"And remember when Jack screamed so loudly he fell, -And, and he scared Niki half to death as well making her scream! And it was chaos! I can't believe that happened, and-." As Tubbo rambled on, stumbling over his words because of how fast he was talking, Tommy listened, nodding, adding a few things in, and cackling in response to every hysterical thing they'd say. 

The two were currently walking up the path from their small L'manburg and up to Tommy's embassy, where close to his front lawn lay a small and flimsy bench with a big jukebox, a tree shading the area.

They had gotten the old jukebox from Eret after he said he didn't need it anymore, and the bench was mostly carved by the two boys themselves by the help and supervision of Wilbur.  
They were in a phase where they wanted to make all their "shit", as Wilbur called them, and Tommy and Tubbo had only successfully carved the small bench after many attempts at making tables, chairs, swords, and even guns? Which was a poor suggestion from Tommy which led to a lot more fighting.

The two boys laughed, as they finally got to their destination, and Tubbo ran over to the bench, sitting down, and Tommy ran back to his embassy house to grab a few things.

Tubbo looked up at the sky, letting out a deep breath after walking and laughing his ass off, being a bit worn out. He stared up, his smile from earlier still plowed onto his face.

He thought about their future, how L'Manberg was going to grow into this great country, that maybe one day Tubbo could even rule.

Before Tubbo could think of anything else, the taller blonde came back with a few carrots to snack on, water bottles, and two of his favorite discs he and Tubbo loved to listen to while sitting at their bench spot. Tommy handed him a few things, before sitting back on their small bench, the wooden chair squeaking as usual, whenever they would move a bit on the bench.

Tommy took a bite out from his carrot, looking down at the river below, where the cliff hangs over. 

"Do you ever wanna be president?" Tubbo asked suddenly, before also biting his carrot, glancing at Tommy.

Tommy chugged his water, and groaned satisfyingly after he basically chugged the whole bottle, and set it beside him. "Yeah. I think I will be president, actually." He replied. "You could be my vice." He said, before looking over at the brunette.

"You'd really let me?" Tubbo asked, fiddling with his water bottle, and glanced at the jukebox to their side. "Hey give me that please." Tubbo demanded, putting his arm out towards Tommy, giving him the 'grabby-hands', before Tommy took the green Cat disc and placed it on his hand.

Tubbo immediately got up, walking to the box and putting it in, letting the music play. Tubbo looked over at his best friend, giving him and expecting grin. Of course, Tommy returned it, biting his carrot.

Tubbo walked back, quietly humming their favorite song, and dances lightly, before hopping onto the bench.

This time, instead of a creak, a snap was heard once he fully sat, giving Tommy and Tubbo no less than three seconds to look at each other with pure panic, before finally toppling down towards Tubbo.

Tommy rolled away just in time to not crush the smaller boy, and they sat up, looking at their bench.

"Oh no.. The leg snapped off!" Tubbo cried out, staring at it.

It was quiet for a moment or two, before Tommy burst out laughing, Tubbo following not long after.

"It's alright! It was fucking shit anyway! Here, we can just.." Tommy said in between laughs, before looking around for something.

A light bulb ding went off in his head, as he ran over to the small rock that was quite special to the two, and walked back over. "We can just use this to prop the bench back up! I'm sure it'll be fine." Tommy said, before doing so, and they both sat back down, luckily the stone held.

And it was totally fine.

“Tubbo, I wouldn’t let anyone else be my vice.”

And now the world was calm, as the two boys smiled together.

"This is perfect!" Tommy yelled, as he ran towards the empty looking space near the tree, and turned around to hear the grunts of Tubbo and Wilbur carrying the bench over while Tommy directed. "Be careful please! -No put it here! Yes!" Tommy demanded, telling the two to put the bench down and find the perfect spot.

Once they had it down, Wilbur sighed heavily, stepping back, while the younger boys excitedly ran to their new lounging area, sitting on the bench and looking out on the cliff.

"Wow this is amazing!" Tubbo exclaimed, bouncing excitedly in his seat, grinning. He turned his body to look at Wilbur, who was standing behind them with his arms crossed, sweaty as ever from carrying the wooden furniture all the way from L'Manberg. "Thanks Will!" Tubbo said, grinning, and he nodded in response.

"Thank you Wilbur!" Tommy said after, quickly looking back to his brother, earning another nod, before the older boy put his hands on both their shoulders. "I'm glad you like it guys, I'm going to head off now, see you guys later." He waved, saying his goodbyes before trudging back to L'manberg tiredly.

"We're going to be here a lot, aren't we?" Tubbo asked Tommy, turning to him, smiling.

"Yeah, I think so."

They laughed, thinking of what they could do, and add to their new favorite place.

The stone that had both the boys' names carved in were still there, holding the nearly broken bench up.  
Tommy smiled weakly, slowly sitting down on the creaky bench that was once completely in tact, many years ago, rather than bound to breaking, bits and pieces of the wood chipped and ripped off.

What a simpler time, where all was easy to think, and do without care.

Was it really that easy?

He remembered his big L'Manberg uniform Tommy wore everyday, promising he would never take it off, although it was big.  
It probably would fit him now, but sadly, was burnt in the explosions of New L'manberg.

Tommy looked down at his tattered red and white clothing he's worn for years now, and sighed, looking out at the cliff.

It was nighttime, so all he could see is barely the river that sat below, and the towers a bit to the side of the view he had.

It looked much more different than it had been since they've put this bench down.

That was so fun, carving the bench so stupidly wrong that Wilbur had to help.. And when him and Tubbo had to carry it all here, while he just watched.

Tubbo.

Tommy's breath hitched, just the thought of him was crazy enough to make him stir and flinch.

It was something he often avoids thinking about, since it was a bit of a harsh topic for him.

He missed him so much..

The talks and laughs, the silent picnics while watching the sunset, listening to Cat as they talked quietly, after having a tiring day of working.

It was a simpler time..

He hadn't realized, but tears were slowly coming down his face, a lot actually.

He really hasn't thought about Tubbo like this in a while, and though this crying thing happened a lot, this was sobbing, so harshly he had to try and stop himself just so he can catch his breath from heaving..

Oh how he missed that prick so much.

He went silent, trying to calm his thoughts, remembering their shared smiles, cries, and everything in between.

It felt like that time was just yesterday.

He laughed hoarsely, not having talked in quite a while after he decided to leave everybody, walking around the SMP alone for hours on end without speaking.

"I miss you so much Tubbo." He whispered to himself, hoping somewhere out there the boy was listening.

And he was.

The stone under the bench suddenly slipped off, making Tommy fall almost the same way he did that day.

Tommy landed abruptly, letting out curses as he hit the floor. It had hurt way more than last time, since he had way too many cuts and bruises from the many wars and battles.

"Tubbo.." He muttered, staring at the rock that rolled over towards him, staring at the messy, and almost unreadable carving that wrote 'Tubbo'.

As light shined through from his left, unexpectedly, Tommy looked over curiously, his eyes squinting as the light of the world raised.

He hadn’t even realized how long he’s been walking alone.

He sighed, calming himself down and sat up a bit more, still leaving himself on the floor.

And when the world was calm, he smiled.

“You were a much better president than I could ever be, Tubbzo.”


End file.
